


바다가 들려 니가 느껴져 (i hear the sea, i feel you).

by jaysgatsby



Series: johnjae ♡ femct (idols) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Beach Day, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slight Dom/Sub, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vaginal Fingering, good for them good for them, lapslock, my fucking god these bitches gay, slight kitten kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: as a reward for successful neozone promotions, the ladies of nct are gifted an entire day at the beach in gawang-do. they take the opportunity to bust out their cutest swimwear and are excited to have fun and relax for once, but jaehyun finds herself extemely stressed when her girlfriend shows up in a hot red string bikini.knowing johnny, it's all part of some master plan to tease jaehyun to no end, and to have her wrapped around her finger. literally.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae ♡ femct (idols) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858723
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	바다가 들려 니가 느껴져 (i hear the sea, i feel you).

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more femct and lesbian johnjae that no one asked for uwu  
> this was an idea i had literally out of nowhere and had to write because i'm gay and love women.  
> also, it's a part 2 to [(i'll give you sticky-icky like) lipgloss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066786)!! though you don't necessarily have to read that one first to understand it. 
> 
> title is from [hear the sea](https://youtu.be/Z6PkJxPbnjI) by red velvet! enjoy!! ♡  
> let's go lesbians!!!

pearly blue waves roll against her pale and slender ankles, saffrons of sunlight beaming down onto the water like a prism, creating opalescent spectrums in the organic mesh of the seafoam. jaehyun smells the sea; it enchants all her senses, in fact, with healthy winds that caress her skin and tousle her hair, the crisp taste of salt which clings to the air and brushes against her palate at the slightest part of her plush lips, the rhythmic sway of an aquatic metronome made of water reaching far beyond any distance she could conceive, and the planes of open blue; greater and more vast than anything man had crafted with his limited hands, a vision almost beckoning her to dive within its depths and become one with its enticing mystery. 

and yet, nothing about this magnificent display can compare to the majesty of her lover; not the vastness of its embrace or the gorgeous spores of light sparkling along the perpetually rocking water — marvelous as it is, it pales in comparison to the way johnny embraces her, the way they rock against each other in the throes of passion, warm and wet and spilling love all over their skin and into their mouths. similarly to the curse of the ocean’s yield, however; the more jaehyun drinks from her lover, the thirstier she becomes for her; for  _ more,  _ sated for a heavenly moment before the desire to be drenched revisits her, the moment she dare lay either her physical or mind’s eye upon the unique image of honey irises, of voluptuous lips, of a gracefully long neck and defined collar bones, dipping into the swell of round, bountiful breasts and riding deep curves and raised muscle until it coasts down what seem to be kilometers of long, tan legs. 

as many ways as jaehyun had seen her since the start of this new and exciting journey as lovers (though it seems to be a mere extension of the love they’ve had for one another as ‘only friends’ for the past few years; not much has changed beyond the sex and the lack of guilt between lingering eyes and wandering hands), she doubts that anything could have prepared her for  _ this. _

they’ve returned to gawang-do. to the girls’ surprise, management had actually noted their enchantment with the island during filming for their nature republic ambassadorship, and as a reward for finally breaking into the mainstream with the massive success of their neozone project, their company has rented out the beach for the entire day, so they could enjoy themselves and have some time to unwind prior to work picking up once again. the group knows better than to expect such recognition and appreciation from their label, but the last thing they would ever do upon receiving it is complain — a whole day at the beach, just to themselves, had been a more than unexpected bestowment, but they could not hide their excitement as they retrieved their bathing suits and towels and packed carry-ons suitable for the seaside. 

being that this is a private event, most of the girls are not dressed as modestly as they otherwise would be, either to protect their more sensitive areas from the prying eyes of the public or to uphold their company’s somewhat archaic standards of how their women move about society. each of the members are dressed to their own personal comfort, some choosing to reveal more than others. jaehyun had expected such as she made her own selection; a baby pink bikini with a plunging ‘v’ neckline and delicate frills at the hips and under the bust. it’s simple and it’s cute, and she feels good in it, most importantly; to the extent that she wondered if her younger self would be mystified by her proximity to the mermaids she wished to be in her childhood (and sometimes, still wishes to be as an adult). and most of her groupmates’ ensembles adhere to her expectations based on their personalities; mark and donghyuck wear classic and modest one-pieces, taeyong sports a bandeau top and high-waisted bikini bottoms that cover her bellybutton, yuta literally wears a scoop neck top and swim trunks, and the others follow suit with simple and stylish swimwear tailored to their comfort. 

yet, there had been one soul who delivered jaehyun the shock of her life the moment she removed the white button-up that protected her modesty on the way here. her own girlfriend,  _ johnny suh, _ dons a hot red string bikini — perfectly fitted to her immaculate body line, with triangular cups that tie securely at her neck and back and a similar situation at either hip, where jaehyun feels like those little red ties are mocking her, begging to be pulled loose. in retrospect, it shouldn’t be as shocking as it is, for johnny has always been comfortable in her skin and doesn’t mind walking around the dorm in her underwear, for heaven’s sake — not to mention jaehyun has seen her naked multiple times and has literally  _ had sex with her _ . but even so, she’s used to seeing this gorgeous woman wandering about in lounge clothes, or in more ‘masculine’ ensembles, as she had always preferred shorts and pants to dresses and skirts (not that she never wears the latter two,  _ oh no,  _ sometimes the stylists put johnny in mini dresses to accentuate her long legs and mature body, and jaehyun has to keep a tight hold on the reigns of her sanity or else she may not be able to hold her composure in front of their thousands of fans, and the millions more watching their every move from home). in short, to see her in something not only so feminine, but so  _ fucking sexy _ feels like a gut punch, but one that makes her insanely wet rather than causing her too much pain. 

it’s a good thing they’re all playing in the ocean. 

while they have not yet disclosed their relationship to their members in explicit terms (taeyong and jungwoo know that something is going on, at least, given the incident surrounding their getting together), the others certainly take note of jaehyun’s evident  _ distraction. _ she’d been hit with a beach ball at least four times, now, because she’d neglected to pay attention to the game in order to admire her lover’s shapely form, whether johnny herself played against or beside her, splashed about in the water with donghyuck and mark and the others, or laid herself out on her towel to soak up the sun. jaehyun always finds her whether she wants to or not, like the woman has magnets under her skin, and she can’t even hope to deny how weak she feels, beholding such an alluring likeness; it’s like looking at a masterpiece displayed in a museum, with the expectation that no one would soil its stunning grace with their dirty hands. despite the fact that she and johnny are an item, jaehyun is restricted by the presence of their fellow members.  _ look, but do not touch. _

what worsens this torturous fate is that johnny has the  _ nerve _ to be nonchalant and ‘innocent’ about it, as though she has no idea what she’s doing. but jaehyun knows her well enough; knows her best, even, and she’s well-aware that it’s an act, and that johnny has done this on purpose, beyond a shadow of a doubt. she’s overheard the others throwing compliments at the older woman (and how could they not? she resembles the timeless image of a beautiful nymph emerging from the water, clear beads of moisture clinging to her body like even mother nature cannot resist her), which johnny takes in stride, claiming that her choice in swimwear had been a last-minute thing, and something she’d just had lying around. 

“i wish i had a body like you, unnie,” says donghyuck, perched beside johnny on her towel and curling up to her side, like she always does. jaehyun had seen her chasing after taeil, earlier, for the eldest of them had also chosen to wear a top that ties at the neck (though far less scandalous than johnny’s), and the youngest member had chased her around the beach, trying to untie it. all of them had found quite a bit of entertainment in the spectacle, until both of them got tired of running, and chose to lay out in the sun for a while. it’s more than likely that the maknae isn’t entirely finished with her game, though. they all know that. 

johnny hums, turning onto her back and resting her chin on her folded arms. “your body is fine the way it is, hyuckie,” she tells the younger girl, and it’s a miracle jaehyun is able to make out what she’s even saying, as she aggressively ogles her partner’s half-exposed ass, from the corner of her eye. “bodies come in all shapes and sizes, and they’re all beautiful.”

“yeah, but …” donghyuck huffs, seeming unsure of how to put her thoughts into words, “you have such a sexy and mature body. it’s hard to not envy you.”

the older woman chuckles, shaking her head and sweeping her dark hair away from her face. the velvety red colour had been fun, but they all know that johnny doesn’t keep a dye job for long. “there are things i envy about your body, too. about all of the members’ bodies. it’s just natural when you live out your days surrounded by beautiful women … but you should love your own body, too.”

as she listens to their conversation, jaehyun sighs, retracting her feet from the shallow water and walking back up to the shore. as she turns around, she sees donghyuck’s comically conflicted expression, somewhere between doubtful and flattered, and johnny with her eyes closed, soaking up the warm rays of the midsummer sun. she grabs her own towel and lays it out next to the woman, who doesn’t even move, or open her eyes to see who is coming up beside her, as if she just  _ knows  _ that it’s jaehyun, like she can feel it. 

donghyuck is looking up at jaehyun with bright eyes, however, before she starts pouting once again. “jaehyun unnie has a sexy body, too. it’s really not fair, you two are so perfect.”

“well, i actually won’t argue with you that jaehyunnie is perfect, and she most certainly does have a sexy body,” says johnny with a chuckle, right as the aforementioned woman sits beside her, “but i’m serious, donghyuck. you’ll understand it, one day. your body is fine. and any changes you may make to it in the future should be because you want them, not because you think someone else will want them, or like you more for it.”

“sometimes, i wish i had boobs like yours, donghyuck,” says jaehyun, ignoring the way her face has gone slightly pink at johnny’s compliments, “i bet you don’t have any back pain because of them, and they never get in the way when you want to lay on your stomach.”

johnny laughs out loud at that, and so does donghyuck, despite herself. “it can’t be that bad!” argues the youngest, eyes unabashedly flickering down to jaehyun’s cleavage, before finding her face again, “they look so bouncy, and soft!”

“yeah, they are,” johnny replies, sitting up until she’s resting on her calves, “but they’re  _ heavy. one _ of my tits weighs about as much as your head,” she claims, though it’s clearly something of an exaggeration, and grasps both of her breasts in her own hands, pushing them up slightly for emphasis. “imagine running and dancing with that kind of weight hanging from your chest. i don’t know if you’d make it, hyuckie.”

she hears johnny and donghyuck laughing and playfully arguing more, but jaehyun’s eyes are unmoving from her lover’s bosom, where both of her hands remain squeezed around the roundness of her bust even as she continues on with the conversation. her tongue wets her lips as she imagines her hands replacing johnny’s, caressing her warm skin and squeezing her soft breasts; stroking them in thorough circles and hearing johnny’s pleased sighs when she plays with her nipples. jaehyun imagines herself holding onto them as she grinds her wet heat against johnny’s, imagines herself licking and sucking them, feeling their weight against her face and the tender skin pressed hotly to her cheeks. 

her thoughts careen ahead of her, leaving her to wade through thigh-high pools of honey, thinking about what she wants to do to johnny. yet reality plucks her from her fever dream when she hears a call of her name — at first, she mistakes it as part of her imagination, a sultry whisper from her partner, praising her by moaning out the unique sound of her identity — but she quickly realizes her mistake, and comes back to earth to see johnny and donghyuck staring at her quizzically. 

the older woman has since moved her hands to her lap. jaehyun’s ears burn with embarrassment, and her throat goes dry, long lashes fluttering as she feigns having simply spaced out. “h-huh?” she asks, low voice cracking aridly as she looks between the two women, trying to swallow the bitter tablet of shame on her tongue.

johnny tilts her head. “jeez, jaehyunnie. my eyes are up here.”

jaehyun’s face burns a wild scarlet, and she juts out her lips in a pout, trying to tell johnny how unfair that joke had been, but without words. the other two women share a boisterous laugh at her expense, though, which inspires jaehyun to pout even more, all while foraging for an explanation to defend herself. “i just — i zoned out for a moment. it’s so hot out here …” she licks her lips once more, eyes trailing away toward the glittery water. 

donghyuck seems to buy it. that’s all that matters. “come swim with me, unnie, let’s cool you off!”

she can’t help but smile, tucking long, damp hair behind her ear. but before she can answer, taeil comes strolling by with jungwoo at her side, and donghyuck’s taeil-wired brain gives her a predictable new objective, inspiring her to leap to her feet and chase after the group’s eldest. with a look of pure terror, taeil clasps her hands over her nape, where her top is secured, and runs off, trying to evade the hyperactive maknae — and johnny and jaehyun laugh as they watch them, even if the latter had just been stood up, essentially. she understands it, though. she knows the look in donghyuck’s eyes when taeil is around, as it mirrors the ensorcelled nature of her own gazes toward her beloved johnny. 

though donghyuck’s departure leaves them somewhat ‘alone’ (not really — the others may not be paying attention to them, but they are too close by for comfort), jaehyun doesn’t take any real chances by showing a suspicious amount of affection toward johnny, but she does reach out to rest her hand on the other woman’s bare thigh. johnny looks at the younger woman; her dark, starry eyes dazzling in the sunlight, and they proceed to just stare at each other wordlessly — yet it feels as though a thousand love letters are being exchanged between the two women. the sun’s blazing heat is no match for the molten feeling in jaehyun’s stomach. 

“so,” johnny breaks the silence after a while, plush lips forming a charming little smirk, “ _ do you  _ want to swim, princess?”

“you’re the one that’s been lying around on the sand for the past half hour,” the younger woman giggles, her smile soft, but made of something inherently sultry. “but sure, unnie, i’ll swim with you …” she leans closer, voice dropping to a whisper, “but only if you kiss me under the water.”

♡

the girls don’t make it back to their dorm until late that night, when the rich ink of midnight starts to bleed into the sky’s dusky indigo. they’re damp, and tired, but in high spirits after a full day of leisurely recreation. the mood is tender as they exchange warm ‘goodnight’s and part to their designated floors and rooms to have showers and slip into bed, finally dry and cozy. though they had been in separate vans, johnny kept jaehyun entertained through their lively kakaotalk chat on the long ride back to seoul, while the younger woman listened to the playlist she’d made for the two of them, shared only between them and enjoyed together as often as they can manage, living five stories apart. she briefly sees her before they are due to part ways, and johnny sweeps her into an unseen corridor while the others are occupied and kisses her senseless. almost an hour has elapsed when jaehyun is toweling off after her shower, and she’s still utterly wooed by her girlfriend. 

she hadn’t forgotten the slow torture she’d put her through all day, though. 

it’s late, and some members have schedules the following day, but that will not hinder jaehyun from relieving this blazing sensation that still blackens her viscera. she had avoided touching herself in the shower, mostly for the sake of keeping things quick so she could catch johnny and donghyuck before they fell asleep. that, and she knew that it would be pointless, anyway; the only person that can scratch this itch is johnny, because she had so brutally caused it. 

emerging from the bathroom, jaehyun spots jungwoo already in bed, an empty snack bag clutched between her sleep-loosened fingers and a towel still wrapped around her head. she remembers how upset jungwoo had been about not being able to access her stash before going to sleep, and how she claimed to actually have trouble resting the night jaehyun and johnny had accidentally locked her out — and while it had more than likely been an exaggeration, jaehyun still felt terrible for what had occurred, and apologized profusely. if she’d have known johnny would end up in her bed, jaehyun would have given her roommate a heads up so she could take things from the room that she may need — but everything had happened so suddenly and unexpectedly that such consideration hadn’t even been a thought conceived, let alone an option taken. 

johnny had also passed along the message that taeyong was peeved by their lack of heedfulness toward jungwoo, and asked them not to repeat that kind of behaviour for the sake of the group, though she made it clear that she doesn’t care what they do when they’re alone — and jaehyun has taken that to heart (and given that johnny is such a big softie, she has, too; but because donghyuck is far more easygoing about switching rooms than jungwoo, it’s often jaehyun who makes the arrangements). 

as she sends off a quick message to donghyuck asking if she’s still awake, she wonders if the unit’s youngest has caught onto them by now — nonetheless, jaehyun had admitted a few times that she misses being roommates with johnny, so perhaps the younger woman thinks that’s all there is to it. before jaehyun can weigh out the evidence toward either possibility, a response illuminates her screen within the minute, and her groupmate, along with giving an affirmative answer, already seems to know what this is about. jaehyun thanks her endlessly and earnestly for being so laid back about the inconvenience. hopping out of bed, she messages johnny next to let her know that she’s coming down, and all she gets is a squirting emoji in reply.  _ idiot.  _

it doesn’t take her beyond a few minutes to descend to the lower floor, even though she’d elected to take the stairs instead of the elevator, as she’s less likely to run into donghyuck that way, or anyone else for the matter. jaehyun hadn’t even bothered putting on pants; she’d only thrown an oversized sweatshirt (stolen from her girlfriend, of course) over a long sleep shirt and stepped into her favourite apeach slippers to make the short journey. it would be embarrassing if anyone saw her, she thinks, enrobed in such homely attire with her hair pushed back by a headband and her dewy face devoid of makeup — but luck is on her side tonight, and she makes it to the lower dorm and johnny and donghyuck’s room unseen. 

the maknae must have left the door unlocked for her, as the knob winds freely when jaehyun tests it. she steps inside, locking up behind herself and immediately facing a lounging johnny; phone in one hand and the other propping up her head as she lays on her side. the pose is lazy and effortless, but she looks so stunning — her long, primarily bare legs are slightly shiny from whatever lotion she had used after showering, and look as though they’re made of caramel in the low light.

“hey, baby,” the older woman greets, offering a fond smile prior to rolling over and plugging her phone into its charger. the way she sets the device aside, it’s evident she’s ready to give jaehyun her undivided attention tonight.

the vocalist can’t help but smile back, dimples and all. “hi,” she returns the greeting, tilting her head as she just admires johnny, enamoured with her shape. to jaehyun’s relief, her girlfriend is dressed in a manner much more typical for herself and by extension, much less alarming, sporting an old band t-shirt and short shorts. the younger woman steps closer, and johnny lays back on the bed, a relaxed sigh leaving her as she settles into her pillows and finds a comfortable position. she extends her arms, opening her palms and flexing her fingers in a way meant to beckon her lover nearer, a gesture of childishly charming desire. “come here, babygirl, i’ve been dying to hold you all day.”

as if she’s bewitched, jaehyun moves at her partner’s request, kicking off her slippers and climbing onto the bed. she settles beside her, wrapping a leg around the other woman and tangling their limbs together as she snuggles near, breathing in her lover’s sweet scent. for no more than a moment, johnny reaches over her to set what seem to be hairclips on the nightstand, leaning over jaehyun in such a way that her breasts eclipse her face, with the younger woman able to feel the warm skin through her shirt. the heat filling her only gets unbearably more intense, and she whines, though it only prompts a little giggle from her girlfriend, who settles back into bed after finishing her task. 

the older woman rests her hands on jaehyun’s thighs and rubs along the bare skin, noticing with visible interest that she isn’t wearing bottoms. johnny’s fingertips trace the soft cotton of jaehyun’s calvin klein panties as it clings comfortably to her ass in a perfect fit, a hum filling her throat. “i don’t think i’ll ever get used to how pretty you are,” she tells jaehyun, and the younger woman rolls her eyes, but the sudden warmth to her complexion exposes her softheartedness. “my pretty babygirl,” johnny coos, hands dipping underneath the fabric of her girlfriend’s shirt so that she can caress over her hips and thighs with greater ease. a smirk shapes her plush lips when she catches the younger woman hitching her breath in response to the amorous touches. “you smell nice, and your skin feels so soft.”

“i used the same shampoo and body wash that i always do,” jaehyun sighs out, and johnny chuckles. 

“i know. still smells really good, though. makes you even more peachy, not to mention the fact that you have the juiciest pu—”

“johnny!” the younger cuts her off with a scandalized whisper, her face turning scarlet. “haven’t you teased me enough today?”

like she actually has to think about it, johnny pauses, eyes rolling upward and lips poking out in a comically pensive expression. jaehyun scoffs at her, which only seems to amuse her more, the goddamn tease. “you’re just so cute when you blush, i can never help myself. pink really is your colour,” johnny coos, rubbing jaehyun’s ass in a slow caress before suddenly squeezing hard, making the girl gasp. 

“y—you — that bathing suit you wore today …” jaehyun whimpers, struggling to form coherent sentences as her lover keeps touching her, the hand that’s not playing with her ass having slid all the way up her back, scraping short nails along her warm, smooth flesh. 

“mm? you liked it, didn’t you? i saw you looking.”

“how could i  _ not _ ? your body …” jaehyun sighs, hooking a leg around her girlfriend’s waist and starting to rub herself against her, “it should be illegal for you to dress like that. you looked so sexy, unnie; i got so  _ wet,  _ just looking at you.” 

“aww,” johnny’s hand slips between jaehyun’s thighs, and the younger woman moans the moment her lover starts to rub her through her soaked underwear. she pushes her fabric-covered fingers between her folds, rubbing in circles and stroking over her clit, making the wet stain worse and jaehyun’s cries get whinier. “what did i say, hmm? always so wet and juicy for mommy, it’s like you were made for me to fuck you.” she pulls her underwear to the side so she can rub over her pussy directly, pressing over it with her fingertips and rubbing from side to side, faster and faster, making jaehyun’s mouth drop open in a silent scream, her hips squirming eagerly. 

“hear that?” the older woman murmurs, referring to the wet sounds produced by the smaller woman’s drenched heat as she plays with it. “all of this just for me. you want me to fuck you this bad, huh, jaehyunnie? make you cum until you black out?” 

jaehyun’s face has turned entirely pink, and she nods, at a loss for words due to the pleasure spiking through her. she bites her lip, grinding hard against johnny’s hand, whining progressively more each moment as she approaches an orgasm — but johnny suddenly pulls her hand away, and jaehyun wails in frustration, her hips bucking against nothing. she’s breathing hard, far too hot in all her clothes, and something comes over her in that moment; something heated and purposeful that leads her to sit up, pushing her lover down into the mattress, as if the knowledge of johnny’s strength and ability to easily overpower her had slipped her mind in her grievance.

johnny looks up at her in surprise, but arousal gleams in her distended eyes as well, and jaehyun is too wound up to stop herself now. as jaehyun straddles the older woman, she reaches down to pull off both layers of clothes covering her own upper half, tossing them away without a second thought and getting right to her underwear next, which she removes with equal haste. johnny doesn’t stop jaehyun — not only quite occupied ogling her naked body, but more than okay with how this is going — when she yanks off her shorts and briefs in one go, flinging them to the floor. the taller woman still looks quite impressed by this side of her girlfriend, finally realizing the extent to which all her teasing from sunup to sundown had affected her. 

“you’re a menace, john,” jaehyun says breathlessly as she mounts her lover, and johnny takes the unspoken hint to open her legs wider, a breathy sigh leaving her as their most sensitive areas touch. jaehyun doesn’t ease into a rhythm; she folds her legs over johnny’s and starts rutting against her desperately, her wetness making the slide slick and easy, drawing out moans from the both of them. she reaches down to open up johnny’s pussy, holding her folds apart so she can rub her clit against the other woman’s whilst a mixture of their juices spills everywhere. 

johnny gasps and thrusts her hips up, sliding her own hand down to hold jaehyun open just the same, the shockwaves of pleasure like electricity running through them as they keep rocking against each other, their clits kissing wetly. the sounds of barely-hushed moans and heavy breathing fill the room, as well as the slick sound of wet skin meeting wet skin, the scent of arousal a thick, smoky cloud in the atmosphere. 

“you gonna cum, baby?” johnny asks between laboured breaths, noticing the way jaehyun’s hips stutter more frequently and her movements go frantic. 

the younger woman nods wildly, gasping for breath as she thrusts as hard as she can against johnny, chasing her climax. “i — i … i’m so close, mommy, i’m gonna c-cum, fuck …”

“go on, babygirl,” encourages the older woman, her own sense of desperation cresting as she’s close herself, “cum for me. let mommy see how pretty you are when you cum.” 

within moments, jaehyun is crying out, trying to cover her mouth with her free hand but only able to muffle the moans and whimpers with debatable success, the sounds pouring out of her as she cums. her body goes momentarily stiff, the sensation taking over and her juices overflowing, splashing both her lover and the sheets like waves crashing over a waiting shore. jaehyun jolts as johnny keeps going, the oversensitivity a sweet sting; a kiss from a thorny rose. she watches in awed reverence as her girlfriend climaxes, too; the older woman arching her back so beautifully and spilling love nectar between them, adding to the glorious, sticky mess on the sheets and on each other. 

a still moment settles over them, the two women motionless aside from chests heaving and extremities twitching via aftershocks of their orgasms. jaehyun is the first to move, crawling over her beloved with shaky limbs, pressing against her to ground herself with the firm warmth of johnny’s body. the older woman hums, cupping jaehyun’s naked waist in her hands and bringing her into a burning kiss, hungry and ardent from the start in a way that tells the younger woman that their coition is far from over. 

the orgasm has made jaehyun as pliant as she normally is; that frustrated avarice flushed out of her after getting what it was she’d been craving since seeing johnny in that bathing suit. she dissolves into the kiss, lips brushing wantonly against her lover’s and parting effortlessly for the tongue that slips between them. a throaty moan leaves her as johnny licks her way inside, savouring her taste with soft moans into her mouth, which jaehyun echoes in her own pleasure. 

as their kisses become progressively heated, jaehyun’s hands glide under johnny’s shirt, which had ridden up past her abs during their previous session. she takes hold of johnny’s breasts, her hands feeling so full as she squeezes and massages them, before rubbing her fingers over her hardened nipples. johnny rolls her back and lets out a hot sigh against jaehyun’s mouth, hands slipping from the younger girl’s waist to her ass and taking the cute little cheeks into her hands, expressing her affinity for this particular part of her partner’s body (though she makes it clear just how much she loves every part of jaehyun with her endless praise of her shape, and thorough worship of it whenever they have the time — it’s one of the things that makes sex between them so electrifying, the mutual adoration for each other’s bodies). 

“baby,” johnny calls, voice low and breath-laden as she pulls back to look at jaehyun, “here, sit up a little, i wanna …” rather than completing the phrase, the older woman simply hoists jaehyun up like she weighs nothing, having her sit higher on her lap, with her hands resting flat against the headboard. it doesn’t take her long to figure out what johnny had been aiming to do, as those hands are squeezing her ass again and the wet warmth of a mouth meets one of her breasts — jaehyun moans, lowering one of her hands to thread through johnny’s hair, somewhat subconsciously bouncing in her lap as her sensitive nipples cause seismic waves of ecstasy to roll through her.

jaehyun shivers when her lover’s tongue repeatedly flicks her nipple, teasing and circling the tender bud with ravenous precision, drawing a continuous stream of moans from the younger woman. one hand remains at jaehyun’s ass, pinching the plump flesh to her satisfaction, while the other raises to toy with the opposite nipple, doubling the stimulation and prompting the smaller woman’s voice to raise in pitch. 

they stay like that for a while, the older woman alternating the efforts of her mouth and hand between her girlfriend’s beautifully soft breasts, weaponizing their sensitivity to the point where she can feel jaehyun’s wetness starting to drip down onto her bare thigh. though one of her trembling hands continues to steady her against the headboard, jaehyun reaches down with the other to ruck up the other woman’s shirt, pulling at it insistently until her chest is revealed; a shift she can’t see because of the angle, but feels once her hand meets the exposed skin, and her thumb brushes over a nipple. she holds her,  _ squeezes her,  _ still grinding her dripping pussy onto johnny’s thigh, nipping her clit against the flesh every now and then. 

eventually, johnny slides down further onto the bed, holding jaehyun in place to keep her where she is before she can try to move with her. “unnie, what are you —  _ oh!”  _ the question cuts off with a loud moan, one jaehyun bites her lip in attempt to conceal, but her mouth falls open soon thereafter once her girlfriend starts to lick into her pussy, tongue rubbing between her folds. 

johnny is relentless with her mouth, tonguing her way into her lover’s entrance and fucking into her, only stopping to lick her way up and suck on her clit. jaehyun gasps and lets out shaky moans and whines, grinding her hips down against johnny’s face and riding her tongue as it thrusts in and out of her, the older woman quite literally burying her face into jaehyun’s pulsing heat. 

despite the pleasure wrecking her brain, jaehyun notices johnny take one of her hands off her ass, and can tell what she’s doing once she hears more distinctive wet sounds, but she looks back anyway to see her lover playing with her clit, moaning into jaehyun’s pussy as she expertly edges herself. licking her lips, jaehyun forces out her voice, wrecked as it may be. “mommy,” she requests, though she’s unable to slow her hips, “switch me, i want — want you to sit on my face.”

johnny hums, dragging her tongue against jaehyun’s clit once more before answering, “after i make you cum, kitten.”

with a whine, jaehyun insists, “please, just — do me at the same time, i want to cum together, w-with you.”

the taller woman pauses, seeming to consider it, before she agrees with a little smack to jaehyun’s ass, which elicits a surprised moan from her. before she knows it, she’s on her back, johnny having flipped them over and ripped that bothersome shirt off in the process, leaving them both completely bare,  _ finally.  _ she climbs over top of jaehyun, careful with how much weight she puts on her, though she knows her partner is far from weak or dainty, despite her royal beauty. jaehyun, eager and hungry for her lover, takes hold of her ass immediately, trying to pull her down onto her face sooner, but johnny teasingly resists, hovering just out of reach for a moment. 

“ _ mommy,”  _ jaehyun whines, and johnny giggles, finally relenting and lowering herself completely. as expected, the younger doesn’t waste a second, rolling her tongue between her girlfriend’s folds and sucking over her hole, tasting her juices as they flow out of her. she moans appreciatively, not only as she enjoys eating johnny out, but as she feels the other woman start to stroke her clit again with a firm tongue, able to abuse the little rosebud at this angle and pleasure jaehyun more avidly. even as she buries her tongue inside of johnny, jaehyun jolts and moans at the constant attention to her clit, and johnny moans against her, rubbing her fingers down her pussy before slipping two of them inside her wetness. she fucks her with a rhythm that matches the licks to her clit, and jaehyun narrowly avoids screaming, smothered by her girlfriend’s pussy.  _ it’s paradise. _

johnny pulls jaehyun’s hips up, dragging her tongue down to her ass and circling her puckered rim, all while her fingers are still pounding into her pussy. jaehyun’s legs start to shake, her breaths picking up and her efforts becoming more frantic as she does the same, licking her way up between johnny’s cheeks, and rubbing over her clit with her fingertips. both of them moan, pressing their tongues against each other’s holes until they give way; johnny fucking her tongue inside of jaehyun’s ass and her fingers inside of her pussy, while jaehyun continues to get her off, swiping quick pads over her clit and licking her way inside of her rim. 

it doesn’t take long for them to cum. jaehyun’s climax hits her first, a sob escaping her as she trembles through her second orgasm, her lover’s fingers fucking her until jaehyun stills completely, hiccupy whines begging her to stop out of overstimulation. johnny follows suit, rubbing herself down onto jaehyun’s tongue, which returns to her folds, flat and pliant to taste her juices and feel her heat throb against her. 

jaehyun practically collapses, and johnny rolls off of her, lying on her back with her legs open as they catch their breaths. as she glances down, jaehyun can see what must be a combination of her girlfriend’s slick and her own spit glistening prettily along her folds, and she blushes, though she figures she’s in similar condition, after all. the illusion of time evades them, but it seems like a blissful eternity has passed by the time johnny sits up, fanning herself with her hand. 

“are you too tired to go one more time?” she asks, seeming genuine in her concern for how much her baby can handle. “i have a surprise for you, but it can wait for another day if you want to relax, baby.”

breaths still slightly uneven, but much calmer than before, jaehyun sits up on her elbows, looking at johnny with dazed eyes. she then registers that she was asked a question. “oh — sorry, i just. you’re so pretty,” she laughs out of embarrassment, and johnny laughs with her, crawling up to lean over her and press soft but wet kisses against her lips, toying with her tongue between open-mouthed caresses. 

“my baby is the prettiest,” she declares with a wide smile, and jaehyun blushes deeper, trying and failing to bite back a grin. “but really, jae, it’s okay if you want to stop here. we can just cuddle and go to sleep, and sneakily share the shower in the morning while the others are still asleep.”

as much as she hates waking up early, it’s worth it to share the shower with johnny. but jaehyun finds herself intrigued by this surprise, and knows that she won’t be able to wait until next time to find out what it is. she may actually pass out if she cums that intensely a third time, but she’s not afraid of that. she knows johnny will take care of her.

“one more time,” she agrees, wrapping her arms around johnny’s neck and kissing her needily, sighing against her lips. “i might black out or something, but i’ll be happy to do it with you again.”

johnny smiles, caressing jaehyun’s cheek and tucking her lover’s hair away from her face, fixing her headband. “i love you,” she says, her eyes looking through jaehyun’s, rather than at them. 

“i love you, too,” the younger woman promises, smiling as their noses brush. “now, show me the surprise, pretty please.”

laughing, johnny nods, very slowly (with an air of reluctance to part from her lover’s warm embrace) detaching herself from jaehyun so she can lean over her bed and retrieve something from under it. jaehyun, of course, takes the golden opportunity to admire her ass and thighs.

when she comes back up, johnny reveals a discreetly packaged box, black and sleek, with a company name that seems vaguely familiar to jaehyun. she watches curiously as her girlfriend opens it, sitting up completely now and leaning closer, wanting a peek at whatever’s inside. her ears and face burn, though, once she sees the contents of the box, and the company name suddenly rings several bells in her head. 

“you know what this is, right?” asks johnny, and jaehyun bites her lip, nodding her head. it’s quite obviously a dildo of sorts; its phallic shape leaves few guesses beyond that. pastel pink and opaque in its colouration, jaehyun finds it quite pretty, but all she can think about is the very  _ unique _ end of the toy. rather than having a blunt edge or some ridiculous-looking sculpting that’s supposed to mimic a ballsack, the toy sports a u-shaped curve, with a barbed end that’s very obviously meant to be inserted into something, and a vaguely rounded triangular shape (with ridges on the inside) that she can imagine is meant to secure between the folds, holding it in place. johnny had used a standard strap-on with jaehyun before (and it had been amazing to have johnny fuck her that way, despite jaehyun being unsure as to whether or not she would enjoy it at first due to what she had ignorantly perceived as a proximity to sex with men), but this is  _ new,  _ and it seems as though it’s designed to heighten pleasure for both of them. 

“i — i've never seen one like this, though,” jaehyun admits, tracing her fingers along the end meant to go into johnny, “but it’s pretty … obvious, what it’s supposed to do.”

johnny laughs. “yeah, it is, isn’t it? i picked the colour because it reminded me of you,” she teases, and jaehyun rolls her eyes, dimples making an appearance as she smiles at her silly girlfriend. “so, do you want to try it?” 

still smiling, jaehyun nods. “of course. it seems like both of us will really like this one …” she licks her lips once again, glancing up at her lover. “how do you want me?”

“on your back, for now,” she threads her fingers through jaehyun’s silky hair, smiling mischievously at her, “i want to see that pretty face.”

she can’t help but blush, eyes fluttering closed as she finds herself kissing johnny again, their tongues brushing hotly and eagerly, hands caressing down each other’s bodies. jaehyun leans back into the pillows, moaning softly as johnny swirls her tongue around her own, sucking it between her lips like the taste is the sweetest thing in the world. the younger woman takes advantage of johnny’s bare upper half, grasping her breasts and playing with her nipples, rubbing just the way she likes to get both of them wet enough for the toy. she breaks the kiss, then, only to trail her lips down johnny’s jawline and neck until she makes it to her nipple, immediately closing her soft lips around it and sucking heartily, keeping her sparkly eyes open and looking up at her lover’s face. 

johnny sighs out a hot breath, caressing the back of jaehyun’s head and scratching along her scalp. “you’ve been thinking about doing this all day, haven’t you?” she purrs, and jaehyun whimpers around her breast, flicking her tongue out to give sharp kitten-licks to the sensitive nub. johnny moans, “what a dirty little girl you are.”

“mommy,” jaehyun whines, pressing her face against her lover’s bust, “please, fuck me.”

johnny smiles, pushing jaehyun back down into the pillows and sitting up to grab the dildo. spreading her legs, she takes a moment to tease it between her folds, groaning as the ridges catch her swollen clit. jaehyun watches her intently, eyes focused on the toy, staring as every centimeter of the designated end sinks into her. she whines out without even realizing, her legs falling open in anticipation of what’s soon to come, now that the toy is securely inside of johnny, brushing her walls perfectly and even lightly nudging her sweet spot. 

crawling overtop of jaehyun, the older woman stares down at her, watching her face closely and taking in, for the millionth time, all of her soft and pretty features. it never gets old, she thinks, and a sly smirk carves between her plush lips as she starts to rub the tip of the dildo against jaehyun’s inner folds, attentive to the way the younger woman’s face tenses with pleasure, and impatience. but she doesn’t say anything in protest, just waits like a good girl, disregarding the tremors traveling through her body. 

at long last, johnny starts to push the toy inside of her, and jaehyun exhales shakily, her eyes squeezing shut as johnny slides inside of her, painstakingly slow but ensuring that she’s able to feel every last centimeter of the silicon shaft against her walls. it’s bigger than she realized just by looking at it, and by the time she feels unbelievably full, there’s still a bit more to go. 

“so good for me, kitten,” johnny praises, and jaehyun feels sparks shoot down every last one of her bones, “so perfect, you’re taking me so well.”

this is about the time jaehyun remembers that the dildo is technically inside of johnny, too, and the more she presses against her, the deeper the toy sinks in for the both of them. the thought makes her moan, hands settling over her own breasts and rubbing leisurely over her nipples, and she bites her lip to try to keep quiet, though it’s likely johnny’s floormates have already overheard them at least once or twice. 

johnny bottoms out, the base of the toy nestling against jaehyun’s ass and therefore sinking it deeper into the older woman, who groans at the feeling. she stays still, giving her partner time to adjust, before jaehyun offers her the telling signal of an insistent nod. she wraps one of jaehyun’s legs around her waist, and the woman gets the hint, closing both of her long, pretty limbs around her girlfriend, her arms soon joining the embrace as they wrap around johnny’s shoulders. 

she starts off slow, grinding the length of the toy into jaehyun’s clenching hole, mapping out her insides and giving her slightly more each time, until she’s pressing into her sweet spot, making her preen. her thrusts focus more on power than speed for the time being, building a steady rhythm with forceful thrusts, rocking into that same spot and rolling her hips expertly, eyes only leaving jaehyun’s flushed face to admire her bouncing breasts and flushed pussy, stretched around the toy.

jaehyun definitely notices that johnny is moaning way more than usual when they play with strap-ons, and she cracks her eyes open to see the strapless dildo sunken inside of her, pressing against her folds with its ridged surface and rubbing against her walls beautifully, in such a way that wetness glistens along the pretty pink silicon. her eyes are forced shut again, however, as johnny’s pace suddenly spikes; she raises up a little to deepen the slope of her angle and slams her hips into jaehyun faster, prompting the other woman to cry out and drag her nails down johnny’s back. 

“oh, fuck, mommy —” jaehyun pants, throwing her head back and clinging to johnny like some kind of fucked-out sloth, her pussy clenching around the toy as it pounds into her. 

johnny licks her lips. “oh, i forgot to mention … there’s one more thing this toy does.” the younger woman hardly hears her over her own moans, but she just about screams out johnny’s name as a sudden  _ powerful  _ vibration shoots up the shaft, johnny pausing to bury it deep inside of her and moaning alongside jaehyun, as it pulses between her walls, too. 

the shorter woman covers her mouth, muffling the sounds she can’t seem to control anymore, and johnny giggles, gradually pulling the toy out of her. “turn over,” she coos, rubbing a hand over jaehyun’s abs soothingly, “put your face into the pillows.”

though she whines at the fact that johnny had stopped, jaehyun quickly fulfills the gentle order, flipping over onto her stomach and raising up on her knees, burying her face into johnny’s pillows — which smell like her, and her eucalyptus shampoo. it isn’t much longer before the toy is inserted into her again, and johnny picks up right where she left off, fucking her strong and fast, mesmerized by the delicious sight of jaehyun at this angle. as expected, jaehyun sobs and moans and screams into the pillows, pushing her hips back against johnny who pushes forward, making both of them moan as the toy pushes in deeper on both ends. 

johnny turns the vibration on again, and jaehyun knows she won’t last beyond another five minutes, her pussy throbbing as johnny keeps thrusting against her sweet spot, and pushing in deep to make sure jaehyun feels every pulse of the toy. when she feels johnny’s hand slip over her hip to play with her clit, jaehyun shrieks, her hips shaking as she finally cums in a powerful burst, a fleeting squirt around the toy. 

as soon as she notices, johnny pulls out and rubs her clit harder, prompting her to squirt again, though for longer this time, wetting the sheets in a forceful stream and making a beautiful mess. 

johnny cums shortly after as the toy still vibrates inside of her, and a feeling of euphoric bliss washes over both women, though jaehyun quite literally collapses onto the bed, rolling onto her side and breathing hard, though she otherwise looks completely out of it. the older woman chuckles, sighing as she pulls the toy out of herself and places it aside, to be cleaned in the morning. she then immediately goes to jaehyun, caressing through her soft hair and letting her rest her head on her chest. she hasn’t passed out, but she seems as though she could virtually any second. 

“you’re the best, kitten,” johnny tells her, cooing and purring at her like a proud mama cat, “so good for me, and so sweet. did it feel good?”

beyond words, jaehyun just nods enthusiastically, looking up at johnny with wide, glittery eyes, emphasizing her breathtaking beauty. she somehow looks so innocent, despite all they just did, like an angel resting blissfully on a cloud, satisfied down to every last molecule of her being. 

neither of them move for quite some time, aside from johnny offering soft kisses and caresses, and even rocking jaehyun back and forth after the intensity of their session. finally, jaehyun seems able to think and speak beyond the afterglow of her pleasure, and she looks up at johnny once again, resting her chin against the older woman’s chest.

“unnie?” she asks, and johnny raises her eyebrows at her to show that she’s listening, “did you wear that bathing suit because you knew it would get me worked up, and that i’d come to you so you could use that toy on me?”

unable to help herself, johnny laughs out loud, though she manages to keep herself hushed enough to not disturb the others, who are more than likely asleep. she clicks her tongue, looking down at jaehyun with warm eyes. “you’ve really got it all, baby; cute, hot, sexy, sweet, and smart, too.”

jaehyun pouts, feigning irritation as she slaps one of johnny’s breasts, making the other woman yelp out a hushed ‘ow!’ 

“that’s for putting me through all of that,” she says, though she lays her head onto her lover’s chest once again, maintaining her pouty expression, “you’re so evil, i can’t believe you.”

“you love me,” johnny reminds her, nuzzling against her head as she gets more comfortable, “besides, it all worked out in the end, right? you really seemed to enjoy yourself tonight.”

though she refuses to answer, jaehyun can’t stop herself from giggling, which is all the proof her lover needs. comfortable silence envelopes them once again, until jaehyun finds her thoughts rambling on about how much she loves johnny, how she wishes to be with her forever, and how leisurely days only serve to remind her of this extensively, due to the lack of distractions that come from working and bustling all over seoul to make schedules and performances. in some alternate world, perhaps she can lay under johnny more often, and they have their own home and pets and maybe children, too, and the whole world isn’t watching their every move, scrutinizing everything they do. she loves being an idol, but there are times where it is overwhelming and even unfair, and she wishes she could return to the simplicity of being no one, despite how hard she had worked to become someone. 

“i wish we could have more days like this,” she mumbles out, johnny still rocking her gently, like the embrace of the sea they saw earlier, and the sway of her calm waves. 

“maybe we can, one day,” says johnny, voice equally soft, telling jaehyun in few words that her feelings are more than reciprocated. it’s nice, that she can talk to johnny about more personal, more tender things — she always could, honestly. it’s one of the many perks of one falling for their best friend, she supposes; the late night talks they’d had since they were trainees, which really became a regular occurrence back when they were roommates. after a thoughtful pause, johnny continues, “when you’re thirty-five and i’m thirty-seven and everyone thinks we’re old and past our prime, maybe we can take long vacations to bali and spend all day by the ocean. rent out a bungalow and forget who we are for a few weeks, have sex on the beach and swim until our muscles are sore.”

jaehyun giggles, tired eyes closing, but just as attentive as she ever could be to every word her lover says. “that will be a bit bittersweet, huh?”

“maybe,” johnny smiles, “we could have a beach wedding, too. why not do it all in one go?”

“are you saying you’re not going to marry me until i’m thirty-five?” jaehyun jokes, and johnny snorts out a laugh at her theatrical offense.

“i’d marry you tomorrow, if i could,” says johnny, “but maybe i won’t have to wait that long. who knows what the future has in store? as long as i’m with you … it looks bright to me.”

the younger woman’s heart soars through warm summer skies at those words, and she cuddles impossibly closer to johnny, holding onto that sweet feeling that’s making her pulse a strong and steady beat. “i love you,” she says with an air of loving finality, and she almost purrs when johnny’s hand plays with her hair, dragging her nails against her scalp the way she likes. 

“i love you, too, jaehyun,” johnny sighs, kissing the top of her head. “you’re my everything, babygirl.”

another stretch of tender silence wraps around them, and as jaehyun’s breathing starts to get slow and heavy, johnny reaches out to turn off the lamp by her bed, soon thereafter setting an alarm on her phone. within moments, the two lovers fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, meeting for more loving and passionate endeavours in their dreams. 

♡

when jaehyun returns to her room, she finds donghyuck still asleep in her bed, and jungwoo wide awake, though still under her covers, eating something. she smiles at her roommate, going over to her side as quietly as possible so as not to wake donghyuck, and opening her closet. 

“unnie,” jungwoo starts, hushed but loud enough for jaehyun to hear, “you went with johnny unnie last night, didn’t you?”

ears blushing, jaehyun nods silently, sifting through her clothes to find something casual to wear, as she thankfully doesn’t have any schedules for the day.

“oh, good,” the younger woman says, relieved, “when i woke up and you weren’t here, i was worried you might have snuck out or something might have happened to you.”

jaehyun blinks, “but donghyuck was here, wasn’t she?”

“no,” jungwoo answers, “your bed was empty when i woke up at like 2am. that’s yuta, laying there now, and she didn’t get here until after i went back to sleep.”

“what?” asks the older woman, more than confused. as she looks closer, though, the snoring lump in her bed is definitely yuta, and definitely  _ not  _ donghyuck. “but i switched rooms with donghyuck last night. that’s weird …” sighing, she moves closer to yuta, gently shaking her. “hey, unnie — where is donghyuck?”

“mmmn, she’s in my room, with taeil unnie,” yuta answers sleepily, not even opening her eyes, “she told me to come here, since you were with johnny.”

“why didn’t you go to taeyong’s room?” jungwoo asks, and yuta rolls over, snuggling more into jaehyun’s pillow.

“she w’s already ‘sleep,” she answers shamelessly, lids still veiling her eyes, “plus, we h’d sex yesterday morning, i didn’t wann’ bother her.” 

jaehyun’s face heats up at the sleep-drunk admission, and so does jungwoo’s. they exchange glances before breaking into giggles, deciding to leave yuta alone, as she quickly falls back asleep. 

“i guess that answers that, then,” says jaehyun, “think she’ll remember telling us all that after she wakes up?”

“i doubt it,” jungwoo snickers, “though everyone knows about her and taeyong unnie, anyway. just like everyone knows about you and johnny unnie.” she pauses, poking out her lips thoughtfully, “taeil unnie and hyuck is a new development, though. but i guess it’s about time unnie came around.”

the older woman nips her lower lip, and turns back around to sort through her clothes again. “you really think  _ everyone  _ knows?”

“there’s only so much you can hide around here,” jungwoo offers, her tone seeming somewhat comforting, “but if you want, we can all act surprised when you finally tell us the news.”

jaehyun laughs again, straightening up to her full height. “i’d appreciate it, actually. i’m sure unnie would, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah these bitches gay & so am i . 
> 
> follow me on twitter [@tyonghoe](https://twitter.com/tyonghoe) & let's be friends and stuff 😔  
> comments & kudos are more than appreciated, i am a whore for validation.


End file.
